Xever
Xever (now called Fishface) was one of Shredder's loyal minions. He turned into a mutant fish in The Gauntlet. He is voiced by Christian Lanz. Physical appearance As a human, he resembles an African American with puffy black hair, blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black coat. As a mutant, he is a mutant snakehead with red scales, sharp fangs and teeth, lacks legs of his own, huge fins, a pale underbelly, the flukes of a fish, and still has his arms. Later on, Baxter Stockman added a water-breathing rig so he can breathe, and putting some robotic legs so he can walk. History Early life Xever was born in Brazil and first started as a young boy when he tended on stealing things from others, thus making him a thief. One day, he was about to steal a brief case from someone's house until his luck ran out. The police officers caught him and locked him up in prison. The owner of the brief case is revealed to be Shredder. He visited Xever and finds his stealing skills unique. He released Xever and makes him one of his top henchmen. Season 1 He first appeared in New Friend, Old Enemy, where he teams up with Bradford (who he dislikes). In Never Say Xever, he becomes in charge after Bradford's failure. He led the Purple Dragons kidnap Mr. Murakami. When the Turtles have Bradford hostage, Xever doesn't buy it (even though he wasn't sure they were bluffing). When the Turtles give up, he lets the Foot after them. With help from the Purple Dragons, Leo manages to wash Xever and Bradford away with some wave of water. The two then return to the Shredder's lair. He's upset at the two for their failure. In The Gauntlet, he and Bradford were both sent out again to destroy the Turtles. On their way, they stop my a Chinese market. Xever picks up a live snakehead with his bare left hand before handing it back to the shopkeeper. During the fight, Bradford intends to take the Turtles with him. He gets the mutagen out, but it ends up pouring on only the thugs. Later, Shredder discovers Xever as a mutant fish after touching the snakehead recently. He can no longer breathe on land as he begins to suffocate from the lack of water, and now he no longer has legs of his own. He makes a cameo in Panic in the Sewers, where he is seen swimming in Shredder's pool and poking his head out to see Bradford and the Purple Dragons. This shows how he survived. He makes a short appearance in Mousers Attack!, still a mutant fish. While swimming, he says to himself that he would've have caught Splinter if he wasn't stuck as being a fish in the water. Bradford mocks him that he *is* stuck in there as he begins tapping the glass floor, giving Xever a serious headache. When Bradford mocks him about Shredder getting hungry for sushi, Xever threatens him to jump in the water and say that before Shredder tells him to stop. In The Alien Agenda, Baxter has upgraded a water-breathing rig and mechanic legs for Xever. While Bradford says, "The mermaid's growing legs.", Baxter tells him to settle down and tells Xever to get ready to walk. As Stockman uses the controllers to operate Xever's legs, they seem fine at first until they went out of control, giving Xever a lot of pain as his new legs begin to hit him. While Bradford cracks up, Xever tells Baxter to fix this or he'll bite his head off. Baxter quickly stops the mechanical legs as Bradford continues to laugh at the mutant fish. He makes another appearance in The Pulverizer, finally having his mechanical legs working well by Baxter, who used the Kraang controller inside the legs. Upon discovering him again, Mikey dubs him "Fishface". While facing Raph, he sinks his sharp fangs into him, leaving Raph poisoned and incapacitated. Later, after Donnie cures Raph and defeats the Foot, Xever quickly escapes. In Baxter's Gambit, he begins to have little respect to Baxter, despite having his robotic legs working well and allowing him to breathe. He and Bradford don't like it when Baxter tells them what to do and they threaten him. Later, the two arrive at the headquarters and lie to Shredder about Baxter letting the Turtles get away. Later, the two and Baxter lure the Turtles into Baxter's Maze of Doom (he's also luring the two thugs into his trap). As Baxter begins to fire at the Turtles, he turns on Xever and Bradford. When Xever asked what was he doing, Baxter tells him and Bradford that he's sick of them for treating them like dirt and threatening him. In order to get out, the Turtles have to team up with the bad guys. While on their way to get out, Xever and Raph talk to each other. He tells Raph about his origin, and yet they're still going to whip each other's butts. After getting out the Maze of Doom, they face Baxter's Monster of Doom. After defeating him, Baxter escapes, and Xever and Bradford try to fight the Turtles but they were too tired. Before leaving, Xever secretly throws a sharp shuriken (which he found earlier in the maze) at Leo, but Raph quickly catches it by surprise. In Showdown, Part 1, he and Bradford are holding "April" hostage as they wait for Splinter to arrive. Xever asked how good was Hamato anyway. Bradford said he was one of the best, and training at the same clan as Shredder. They used to be like brothers until Hamato Yoshi "betrayed" him. Later, the two see a Foot soldier coming, but falls to the ground and seemingly lays dying. He reaches his hand for the two, but gets pulled away by Splinter. As Xever and Bradford fight Splinter, they were not able to hit him as he's too quick for them. During the fight, he accidentally kicked Bradford in the groin. As Xever tries to get Splinter, he tries to sink his poisonous fangs, but he ends up biting his tail by accident. Splinter then throws him in the pool. Xever then escapes to have Splinter face Shredder. Season 2 Trivia *He is one of Raph's mortal enemies. *His newly introduced weapon in Wormquake is similar to the sword that comes with his action figure. *His poisonous bite causes delusions, fever, and nausea.